


in plain sight

by keleela (miikkaa_xx)



Series: Kinktober 2k17 [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/keleela
Summary: Suho and Xiumin spoil their little brother Chen.





	in plain sight

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** incest, semi-public sex
> 
>  **notes:** kinktober, prompt #25: incest from [this list](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/post/165984598873/).

-

Junmyeon enters Minseok’s office without knocking and is greeted by the not uncommon sight of his eldest brother fucking his younger brother Jongdae by bending Jongdae over his desk and railing his cute little ass while Jongdae scrabbles for a grip and moans loudly with each hard thrust.

‘I didn’t know you were busy,’ says Junmyeon, purposefully casual, even as heat begins to spread under his skin, warm him up. ‘I thought we could go over the details of the fundraising event next month.’

Minseok doesn’t even look up from where he’s watching his cock slide in and out of Jongdae’s asshole. ‘If you need to go, you can take the USB on my desk - the one right next to Jongdae.’

‘Hyung,’ huffs Jongdae, turning his head until his cheek is pressed against the desk, his dark eyes watching Junmyeon close the office door behind him. ‘F-Fuck - _hyung_ \- ’

‘If you have something to say, Jongdae-yah,’ says Minseok, punctuating every few words with a hard snap of his hips, driving his cock deep into Jongdae, ‘say it _clearly_ \- like your big brothers taught you.’

Jongdae whines, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to concentrate. ‘Hyung - knew you both were gonna have a meeting and - I wanted to leave, but hyung wanted - ’

Junmyeon can’t help but coo. ‘You wanted to _help_ Minseok, I know. You’re such a good dongsaeng. Our precious little brother.’

The praise has Jongdae’s face going an even brighter shade of red - embarrassed but pleased, loves being caught like this, even if he’s whining against it the entire time. ‘ _Hyung_.’

‘So?’ Junmyeon looks at Minseok, who is slowing his pace, enjoying the lingering drag of Jongdae’s tight hole around the length of his cock. ‘Is he being helpful?’

Minseok finally deigns to look up, even as he fucks slow and deep into Jongdae, making Jongdae’s moans stretch out and fill the room. ‘Very.’ Hips grinding against Jongdae’s ass, Minseok hisses, closes his eyes for a moment. ‘He’s so tight - have you not fucked him recently?’

Junmyeon’s own pants are getting uncomfortably tight as he keeps watching. Jongdae’s eyes are hazy with arousal as he watches his big brother step closer to the desk, closer to them both; the weight of his gaze has Junmyeon’s mouth go dry. ‘No - the last time… what was the last time, Jongdae-yah?’

Both of Minseok’s hands settle over Jongdae’s ass, spread him wide, as if to show off how his cock stretches out Jongdae’s hole wide. With such an invitation, Junmyeon has to step beside his big brother, watch as Minseok tips his hips forward, slides his thick dick into Jongdae’s tight ass. The three of them moan in tandem.

‘Junmyeon-ah asked a question,’ says Minseok, squeezing Jongdae’s ass. Junmyeon takes a deep breath - smelling the sweat and sex - and grinds the heel of his palm over his own crotch, feeling how hard he is now. ‘Little brothers answer to their hyungs, don’t they?’

‘Yes, hyung,’ manages Jongdae. With his chest pressed flat against the desk, cock trapped between wood and his stomach as he’s bent over and fucked, Jongdae doesn’t have anywhere to go - forced to take each of Minseok’s thrusts into his ass. ‘L-Last time, Junmyeon-hyung - _fuck_ \- made me suck him off, hyung.’

‘Made you?’ Minseok’s tone is more amused than anything, but Jongdae still backtracks, corrects himself.

‘I kneeled under his desk,’ he moans - low and melodic and so fucking _hot_. ‘I let him - _ah_ , hah - get hard in my mouth, and even sucked on his balls.’

‘So filthy,’ says Minseok, glancing over at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon isn’t even ashamed over the fact that he’s shoving his hand in his pants, jerking at his cock. ‘Did you teach him to talk like that?’

‘Shut up, Minseok,’ says Junmyeon, watching the way Jongdae squirms over the desk, his ass canted upwards, taking Minseok’s cock thrust after thrust. ‘If our pretty little brother got it from anyone, it’s _you_.’

Minseok doesn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. He laughs, drawing his cock out of Jongdae entirely, gesturing towards his open, slick asshole. ‘You want to fuck him?’

‘ _Hyung_ ,’ whines Jongdae, who is now empty, his ass clenching around nothing. ‘ _Someone_ , come _on_.’

‘Manners, Jongdae-yah,’ says Junmyeon, getting his cock out, already slick with precome. Minseok sits back onto his chair that’s been pushed away, watching as Junmyeon rubs the head of his cock over Jongdae’s asshole. ‘What do you say?’

It takes a long moment before Jongdae’s shoulders tense up and he’s growling out, ‘ _please_ , hyung - fuck me, fuck my ass over Minseok-hyung’s desk, make me come all over myself - ’

‘Shut up,’ says Junmyeon, shoving into Jongdae quickly, not wanting Jongdae’s filthy mouth make him come sooner than he was ready - before he could fuck his little brother till Jongdae’s throat was raw from moaning.

He knows his big brother’s cock is thicker than his but Jongdae’s hole still squeezes around Junmyeon’s dick as he slides inside. Groaning from the back of his throat, Junmyeon grips Jongdae’s hips, fucks him faster than Minseok would have done. Minseok always drew these encounters out - wanted to fuck them round after round after round if he could, but Junmyeon can’t find the patience right now.

All he wants _now_ is to have Jongdae wailing as he takes his big brother’s cock. Junmyeon loses himself in the tightness, the heat - feeling Jongdae’s ass grip his cock even as he tries to pull out, slam back inside. The friction is too fucking good, way better than his hand a minute previous, and he can’t slow down if he wants to, not when he can even feel Minseok _watching_ them both.

For their eldest brother, Junmyeon should at least put on a good show.

Holding onto Jongdae’s hips, Junmyeon grinds into him, listening to Jongdae’s voice break - ‘fu- _uck_ , hyung,’ as the head of his cock drags along Jongdae’s prostate. He keeps the thrusts quick, deep - wanting to nail that sweet spot, make Jongdae come all over his stomach just as Jongdae asked.

Jongdae doesn’t disappoint - the canvas of his back tensing up as he’s fucked, the pleasure coursing through him, making him moan brokenly into the air. ‘Hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, fuck fuck fuck - ’

Junmyeon hooks a hand under Jongdae’s thigh, hitches a knee up onto the desk. The angle has his cock slamming deeper into Jongdae’s ass, and Jongdae keens - ‘I’m gonna _come_ ,’ - as Junmyeon rails into him without stopping, without slowing down, not giving Jongdae a break.

Next to him, Minseok makes a noise of appreciation. ‘You want Junmyeon-ah to come inside of your ass, little brother?’

Jongdae groans. ‘But - Minseok-hyung - ’

‘He can just use your ass after me,’ says Junmyeon, too keyed up to stop even if Minseok says so - Jongdae was his little brother too. ‘You’ll let him, won’t you?’

‘Yes, Junmyeon-hyung,’ says Jongdae and wails as Junmyeon slams into him a dozen more times - so good and hard - that he comes all over the desk and his stomach.

‘ _Fuck_ , Jongdae,’ says Junmyeon, eyes closing as he feels Jongdae’s ass milk his cock, fucking him through his orgasm, making Jongdae’s entire body jerk in oversensitivity as Junmyeon’s dick nails into his prostate. ‘No one takes hyung’s cock as well as you do.’

Jongdae moans weakly, shivering against the desk, as Junmyeon uses his ass for the last bit of friction before he comes too. Pumps warm semen into his tight little hole, continuing to fuck him for a minute longer as if to push it in deeper, make Jongdae pant wetly as he’s used so thoroughly.

Finally, Junmyeon pulls out his softened cock, tucking it back into his pants. In the chair, Minseok is fisting his dick that’s slick with precome and lube, face slack in pleasure. ‘Should I put one in him too?’

‘He would like that,’ replies Junmyeon, rubbing his palm over Jongdae’s spine in soothing circles. ‘Right, little brother?’

‘Yes, hyung,’ says Jongdae, his voice raw and fucked out, and doesn’t even whimper when Minseok pushes his cock inside, using Junmyeon’s come to fuck him one more time.

-

**Author's Note:**

> luv dem kim bros right; anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
